I'm Not In The Mood
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Charles is not in the mood, Erik is. Established relationship ErikxCharles


Title: _Not In The Mood_

Rating: _T_

Pairing: _Erik/Charles_

Genre: _Romance & Humor_

Summary:_ Charles is not in the mood, Erik is. (Established Relationship)_

Authors Note: _Slight AU or considered during the movie while their all at the mansion whatever floats your boat. I'm_ _just taking some advice from my friends to take a little break and write on another pairing I like, figured its been a while since I wrote anything on Erik/Charles so I just needed a little breather, I hope you like this too._

OOO

Charles had been cooped up in his study for the better part of the day, after breakfast he started on his work.

Like usual, Charles lost track of time and hadn't realized he had been stowed away until the sun had begun to set. Erik however _had_ noticed.

The door opened quietly Charles not really noticing the sound as much as he noticed the strong presence of his other half enter the room.

Charles continued to read anyway it wasn't an unusual occurrence for Erik to come into his study and watch him read quietly, simply to escape the noise of the other patrons of the mansion.

He would sometimes sit by the fireplace and read something of his own, though for entertainment rather than knowledge like Charles does.

Charles flipped a page and could feel the presence get stronger as he approached from behind and set his hands on the back of his chair.

"Charles." He said deeply yet adoring Charles flipped another page. "You have been in here all day." He added when his lover didn't reply to his name being called.

"I'm working." He replied and it had come off a little harsher than it should have, Erik frowned but bent down and ran his slim long fingers through those soft, brunette curls. Charles continued on his reading.

Erik's hands moved to his tense shoulders and massaged him gently.

"Come to bed Charles." Erik demanded. Had he requested Charles' presence rather than demand it, Charles may have been quicker to comply.

"I have to finish this, Erik." He replied forcefully yet gently.

Erik rolled his eyes and ran his hands lower until his lips were next to Charles' ear and his hands on his lower stomach.

"Finish it tomorrow." He whispered in his ear seductively and Charles inevitably shivered.

"Erik.." Charles warned.

"Charles." Erik countered smoothly and the stand off had officially begun.

"I have been putting this off all week."

"You have been putting me on all day." Erik cooed back and Charles rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Erik reall- Ah" Erik nipped lightly on his ear lobe and Charles was really beginning to change his mind, however he is equally stubborn.

"Stop it. I'm not in the mood tonight." Charles retorted and wriggled to move away from Erik's devious mouth.

"I am." He said informatively as if Charles should just jump on the opportunity. In honesty Erik was rarely in the mood without Charles coaxing him first. Charles on the other hand was in the mood more often than not but tonight was another story.

"Good for you." Charles retorted childishly, Erik's hands ran lower until they met Charles' pant line and Charles noticeably stiffened. "Don't!" Charles commanded a little high voiced when Erik dared his fingertips down into the front of his pants.

Erik chuckled triumphantly against his ear and Charles was really tempted to use his telepathy on him.

"Don't feel so proud of yourself." Charles snipped and Erik slowly pulled his hands up Charles' shirt and began work on his vest buttons. "You know its human nature to be aroused by touch." Charles started on his scientific mantra in attempt to make an excuse for his oversized libido, easily brought to surface via Erik's hands. Charles still clutching to his book like a lifeline.

Erik grinned and nudged his face underneath the collar of Charles' shirt and nipped playfully at the bend of his neck. Charles flinched and pulled away.

Erik chuckled again as he pulled Charles' shirt from tucked in his trousers and ran a hand under it and up his smooth pale skin.

"Erik I am not your play thing." Charles grumbled angrier the more aroused he became.

"No, you're my lover." He whispered in his ear and Charles groaned because he knew he had lost.

Charles turned his face to meet with Erik's, there was a gentleness on his face that couldn't be heard in his voice. Charles didn't have to read his mind to see the loneliness in his eyes.

"Yes I am." He whispered back and placed his palm on Erik's cheek awkwardly in the position they are in.

Charles pressed forward and kissed him softly, Erik moving a hand to cup the back of his head gently.

Charles pulled back and stood from his chair placing his book down on his desk then took Erik's hand.

"Come to bed, Erik," He cooed back and made his way out of the study and to their mutual bedroom, Erik followed silently and wondered what it was that had changed Charles' mind. "next time you're feeling lonely just say so." He added adoringly, Erik furrowed his brows.

"Charles, were you reading my mind?"

-The End.

_A/N: Wrote this in like 20 minutes. However it was very refreshing to write on a different pairing _


End file.
